Rising On : HIATUS
by Saciice
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Jackson Cage had had little interaction with other vampires since he left his coven, but what happens when a whole new coven appears in HIS town? New vampires, canon couples.
1. Ch 01: Renesmee Carlie Cullen

**Diclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters. I'm not that blessed.**

**Author's Note: This is set after Breaking Dawn, when Renesmee is fullgrown. I haven't decided on a place for them to live, so bear with me.**

* * *

**RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN**

The first thing I noticed was that everyone noticed me. Not just me, but my whole family. My father looked around, searching for a suspicious thought, but mostly everyone just seemed surprised. He held out his hand to my mother, who smiled and climbed out of the car. I went out of the other side, looking around at my new school, my first school.

When you first start school you're usually about 4-6 years old and your parents are so proud for no reason. Your mother will be crying into her hands and your father will be consoling her while giving you a fond smile. For me, I was starting school at the technical age of eight. I say technical because, physically, I am around sixteen-years-old. But mentally I could be a college student.

I looked up at the cloudy sky. Of course it was cloudy. That was why we were here. It was as perfect as Forks had been, with its numerous sunless days. I didn't really need to be out of the sun. I looked odd in the sun, of course, but human eyes weren't as sharp as my family's, so it wasn't so obvious that I needed to hide like my family. My family... my mother didn't look happy at the sight of our new high school. That was why she wasn't choked up about saying goodbye: she was going with me. With the body of a 19 year old, she could pass off as a junior. The only people in my family who _weren't_ going to join me at school were Carlisle and Esme. Even Jacob was coming with me, but I doubt he had a choice. I had long ago learnt about his imprinting on me and the effect it had had on everybody. At first I felt upset that his feelings were forced upon him, but as time passed I came to realise that imprinting isn't just a strong infatuation, its love that's too important to wait and wants to be discovered… and returned.

I smiled at that thought, looking over at Jacob, my Jacob, ignoring my father's grimace at me.

"Oi, Nessie!" my uncle, Emmett, yelled to me. "Earth to Nessie; hurry up!" I smiled at him, but didn't respond. I didn't like to talk out loud if I could help it, but I knew that would go out the window now that we were spending the majority of our time with humans. I strolled gracefully over to my family and we began walking to the administrative building. Jacob came over and put his usual protective arm around my waist and Mom held my hand, Dads arm around her just as protectively as Jacob's was around me. Alice was subtly holding Jasper's hand and Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's shoulder's with her arm around his waist. It seemed like a very common position in our family. I bet if Carlisle and Esme had been here, he would have his arm around her waist too.

This was a bigger school then Forks High, so new arrivals weren't that much of an occasion. But eight new students, looking as strange as we did, were still gossip-worthy. Once we had thoroughly flustered the lady at the front office, we had to separate for our classes. Now Mom actually _did _look like she was going to cry. She couldn't, of course; she wasn't physically able to, being a vampire and all.

Jacob had Geometry and Mom headed off to Trigonometry class, Rosalie and Jasper had Gym together, Dad had English, Alice had French and Emmett had Spanish. I waved goodbye and headed off to Biology with Alice, who was going in the same direction.

"Don't worry, Nessie," she trilled softly, "Someone… Jo- Joe- joh-"

"John?"

"No. I don't know, but _someone_ will help you get to Spanish, and you _should_ have Jacob with you there, seeing as your blurry future seems to disappear." I didn't even bother asking her to look again; I knew she couldn't see me clearly. I don't mean that she couldn't see me at all; it was becoming easier as we got closer. But I was still just a blurry outline, a mass of colours.

"Will anyone talk to me in Biology?" I asked, worried I would be abused.

"No, Nessie." She had no way of knowing for sure and her tone was a little too understanding for my liking, so I didn't speak again. I waved goodbye to her as I entered my classroom with my books clutched to my chest, feeling strangely vulnerable without Jacob's protective arm around me, as I was used to.

Everyone turned to look at me, and I wished I had Dad with me to reassure me of their thoughts. But I was on my own right now. I turned to the teacher who was speaking to the class.

"Class, this is… _Renemy_ Cullen. She's just moved here from Alaska with her family. Would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself?" he added in my direction, catching me off guard.

"Oh. OK." I walked to the front of the class and took a deep breath. "My name is _Renesmee_ Cullen, but everyone calls me Nessie. I used to live in Alaska with my uncle and his new family, but my uncle's stepfather, Carlisle, got a job at the hospital here." I turned to the teacher again and gave him a small, pleading smile.

"Well, welcome to our school, Miss. Cullen. Please, take a seat." I did. I sat at a seat on the left side of the room, right next to the window. I pulled out my notebook and prepared myself for what had been described to me as unavoidable boredom. But I was, in a manner of speaking, disappointed.

Biology turned out to be a fascinating subject, and I began taking notes so furiously that I had to keep reminding myself that I was surrounded by humans. Alice had actually been right; no one talked to me, though I was too absorbed in the lesson to be pleased or offended.

When the bell went I rushed out the door, exhilarated by the information I had learned and excited by the prospect of more. And to top it off, I would see Jacob. It already felt like we'd been apart to long. Unfortunately, I had to slow down. You can't rush off when you don't know where you're going. I pulled out my map and tried to navigate my way to room C-7.

Behind me, three girls were chatting animatedly about a boy called Joshua. Suddenly, a louder, heavier step fell in line with the three girls, two of which began purposely walking slower and falling behind.

"Heya, Chloe," a male voice said casually.

"Hi, Joshua!" the girl, Chloe, squealed.

"So, what's the new girl like?" Joshua asked her.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to her." She sniffed in my direction. She seemed... annoyed? "She doesn't look like much." For some reason, these words stung. My family had always told me I was beautiful, like they were, and I had never had any reason to think otherwise. But to normal, human eyes was I considered ordinary? Plain? Boring? "Why do you care, anyway?"

"She looks interesting. And she's clearly loaded, which makes me wonder what her parents do." I stifled a giggle. My parents didn't do anything but be. My Mom had had a job once, at Forks. She'd worked in a shop called _Newton's Olympic Outfitters_, which sold sporting goods, but quit when she decided to get married and become a vampire. Or, as they thought, get married and go to Dartmouth. In truth, she _did_ get married and go to Dartmouth. But not til she'd had me, become a vampire, took a stand against the Volturi and then watched me grow rapidly for a few years. She says that college was the worst choice she'd ever made in her life, and that missing me growing up will always be her biggest regret.

"What do you mean, 'she's clearly loaded'?"

"She looks like she fell out of my sister's fashion magazine."

"I guess..."

"Well, _I'm_ going to introduce myself." And the heavy footsteps caught up with mine, revealing a tall boy. He was relatively pale, but he had nothing on me. His hair was golden brown and his eyes were dark blue. He had a secure air about him. "Hey. Nessie, right?" he said, holding out a hand to me. Worried that my skins toasty temperature would frighten him, I ignored his hand and simply smiled brightly at him.

"Yes. And you are?"

"I'm Joshua Greaves. I'm a sophomore too." He smiled a self-assured smiled and I wondered how many girls it had taken to make him exude such confidence. "What class have you got next?"

"I've got Spanish in C-7, but I don't know where that is." I spoke politely, but I didn't feel entirely comfortable with him. I could somehow sense that he had ulterior motives.

"It's in the C-Block. I've got Spanish too so I can show you the way if you like." And he directed me down a set of stairs, through a courtyard, past some bathrooms and into the C-Block. "Most of the languages are done in the C-Block," he explained, "so you'll almost always have it here unless you have to go to a computer room."

As we walked he told me about himself and his friends and the things that they had got up to during class. He was easy to talk to because he didn't require much compensation, just the occasional _uh-huh_ and _wow_.

"You're welcome to sit with us at lunchtime, if you want," he offered eagerly.

"Aw, thanks, but I'm probably just going to sit with my family and Jacob." Jacob, who would be waiting for me in Spanish. Jacob, who I could see up the corridor, naturally towering over everyone.

"Jacob? Is that a friend of the family?"

"Yeah, I guess. He's been friends with my... aunt for years; he's practically like family now."

"How old is he?" he had followed my line of vision and was eyeing Jacob suspiciously.

"He's a sophomore, like us. He's just… really big." I giggled, imagining the ideas Joshua was getting about him.

"Yeah, I can see that. You said he was friends with your aunt? How old is she?"

"She's a junior here. She's not my biological aunt." She's my biological mother. "Carlisle and Esme are my Great Aunt and Uncle. You see, my parents died when I was little so the orphanage they tried to send me to tracked down my biological uncle, Edward. He's been living with his aunt, Esme, and her husband, Carlisle, and their family. They're more like my grandparents then anything else. Anyway, they adopted Bella, who is dating my Uncle Edward. Jacob used to have a crush on her, and vice versa, but that was years and years ago, when they were little. They've been best friends forever now, and he's kind of joined the family."

"Oh." It was the most I had spoken since being at school, and he was momentarily stunned by the information overload.

"Jacob!" I called out unnecessarily. He had probably heard my entire speech. I quickened my pace and Joshua mimicked me. Jacob smiled gratefully at Joshua, which surprised me.

"Thanks for showing her the way. She would have been lost without you," he said.

"Oh, err, no problem." He looked uncomfortably at my hand, which was resting on Jacob's elbow. "So, you're like family? Nessie was just telling me. Like cousins or whatever."

"No, that would be rather incestuous." I chimed happily, finding humour in his embarrassment.

"Oh, right. Well, there's Olivia, I'll just..." and he walked away hastily. I put my free hand on Jacob's cheek and showed him Joshua's confident behaviour. He chuckled deeply at that. That was another reason I loved Jacob; he was never jealous. It had taken a while for me to reassure him that he was the only one I love, but we had gotten there eventually.

I stood up on my tippy-toes and he leaned down, kissing me softly. It was something we were both rather new at, considering how long it had taken us to convince my father to let us. The only other person Jacob had kissed was my mother. Sometimes I would think about it and get upset or jealous, but it would only last a minute before I felt guilty. The last time I had thought about that was nearly eighteen months ago. My father had been in the room at the time and had heard what I was thinking. I remember that conversation perfectly.

He had taken me outside and we had run to the cottage so as not to be overheard.

"How long have you been thinking this?" he had asked me kindly.

"Always," I told him, looking at the ground.

"Did your mother ever tell you what exactly happened?"

"No, all I know is that he was in love with her." So he launched into the story.

"When Bella first came to Forks, Jacob immediately developed a crush on her. He tried to push it to the back of his mind, but no matter what he couldn't stop thinking about her. When- when I left her, it broke her-"

"Then why did you leave her?" I asked a little angrily.

"Well, when I met her, what attracted me most was her scent. Her scent was so potent and intoxicating. I nearly killed her right then and there. But I controlled myself. Suddenly she was all I could think about, too. And I was constantly jealous of all her suitors; Mike, Eric, Taylor, Jacob, etc. The most irritating thing was that I couldn't tell what she was thinking. When she discovered our world, she wasn't frightened. She was curious. And she was in love. It took me a while to realise how much. I always assumed that it was something she could get over; she was human, she could change, forget, move on. That year she was nearly killed, and it was my fault. Introducing her to this world was one of the most dangerous things I could have done. She nearly died, and it was my fault. So I decided that it would be safer for her if I left her be. I told her I didn't want her, that I didn't love her anymore, and she actually believed me-"

"She _believed_ you?"

"At the time she was in the same mindset I was. I was waiting for her to run, kicking and screaming from me, to realise I was a monster-"

"You're not a monster, Dad."

"Thank you, sweetheart. But while I was thinking that, she was waiting for me to realise that she was plain, unordinary, and boring-"

"She's not plain!"

"_I _knew that, but _she_ didn't. She was subconsciously expecting this and found it easy to believe. The first week she was a wreck. She wouldn't eat or do anything but cry. After that she controlled herself. I've been told she became like a zombie. She went to school, did her homework, cooked dinner, and went to bed. But she still had nightmares, and would wake up screaming. Then she met Jacob. And he helped her. He made her happy, and he fell in love. She wasn't sure of herself yet, wasn't sure she could let me go. Did you know that she used to hear voices too? Whenever she was about to do something dangerous, my voice would come into her head, trying to protect her. She went cliff diving, and Alice saw her and thought she had committed suicide. She hadn't, of course, but she had told Rosalie, who told me. I- I'm not proud of what I tried to do. Once I found out that she was dead I went to Italy. I went to the Volturi and asked them to kill me. They almost did, but Bella came and she stopped me."

"Of course she did." He smiled at that.

"We came back and things went back to normal, with one complication. Jacob. He still loved Bella and hated me. When Victoria was building an army, the werewolves-"

"Shape shifters," I interrupted again.

"Yes, the shape-shifters offered to help. Victoria had killed on their land, and they wanted revenge. Jacob... well he kind of blackmailed Bella into kissing him, and she realised that she was in love with him too, although not as much as with me."

"How is this meant to reassure me?"

"I'm getting there. So things took a turn for the worst. Jacob ran away when he realised that Bella was marrying me, but came back for the wedding. Then he ran away again when he realised that she planned to have a 'proper honeymoon' with me." He coughed uneasily. "Anyway, then she became pregnant with you," he smiled fondly, "I worried it would kill her, but she wasn't going to die and she knew it. She wasn't going to go through with it human though. As soon as Jacob saw you... well you know the theory of imprinting. Bella had always thought that Jacob was meant to be part of her family, and she accepted him faster than I did. Jacob's exact words to her when she met you were: 'Do you remember how much you wanted me around three days ago? How hard it was to be apart from each other? That's gone for you now, isn't it? That was her, from the very beginning. We had to be together, even then.' You see, darling? It was all you. He never loved Bella, truly. He loved you even before he knew you."

I reached up and showed him an image of Jacob and Mom, laughing and smiling; it was tinged with jealousy.

"Ah, darling, you're seeing what you want to see. When everyone else looks at that image they see two best friends. And trust me, I've looked in Jacob's mind, and that's all Bella is and ever will be to him: a friend."

"But you haven't looked into Mom's mind, have you?"

"Yes, I have."

"You have?"

"She lets me sometimes. Besides, I've looked into Jasper's and he knows what your mother is feeling."

I finally admitted defeat, and since then I hadn't been jealous of them once.

"Nessie," Jacob whispered huskily in my ear, "we have to go in now. We have to learn Spanish for when we visit Isle Esme." I gasped at that. Isle Esme had been where my parents had gone on their honeymoon.

"They speak Portuguese there." I choked out. He pulled me into the class by the hand, chuckling, and we went through the introductions all over again.

***

I walked happily through the cafeteria line, grabbing food at random. My Dad narrowed his eyes at me as I sat down and I hurriedly began thinking of my Biology lesson over and over, focusing on what the teacher was saying.

My mother looked from Edward to me, and then suddenly he narrowed his eyes at _her_. She gave him a _what are you gonna do about it?_ look and he grimaced and looked away. I smiled gratefully at her. She had been doing this a lot for me lately. As soon as Mom and Dad had given me and Jacob the OK, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about him, so Mom had taken up protecting my thoughts so as to protect me and Jacob from Dad and Dad from himself.

We all sat, looking around at various placing. I touched each of their faces, two by two, showing them how much I had enjoyed my first two lessons, when suddenly a young boy came up to our table, looking shyly at his feet. Dad grimaced again, and I started to worry that school may not be the right place for him.

"Hi." The boy spoke very softly, as if he didn't truly want to be heard. "I have a note for Nessie Cullen." He held it up, showing us all.

"Oh, um-" I stuttered, not knowing how to reply, "who's it from?"

"Joshua Greaves." Mine and Jacob's eyes widened, and Dad whispered something to Mom so fast; the small boy wouldn't have been able to here or see anything.

"Show me," was all he said, and I knew that he was reading my memory of Joshua. Or, if he had already done that, possibly looking for Joshua himself. His eyes flashed and I sensed danger.

All this happened in a single second.

"I'll take it," I said, reaching out for it.

"No, he wants me to read it out to you," he cleared his throat and began, "'_Nessie, would you please do us the honour of joining our table? Send word back with Lachlan. Regards, Joshua._'" The boy, Lachlan, waited anxiously for me to speak. I deliberated; I knew that my parents would rather I stayed with them, as would Jacob. _I_ would rather stay with Jacob (Dad flinched at this). Emmett wouldn't have cared, and I think Alice would have been supportive. Rosalie would probably think it a dull option and Jasper could be thinking anything. But I didn't want to be here just for a cover. I wanted to go to school, and have friends and be normal. Making up my mind I looked up, noticing that Dad was glaring at me.

"Tell him that I would love to, but I'm bringing Jacob along with me."

"Um…" Lachlan eyes slowly travelled to Jacob and his brow furrowed, "I don't know if…" He gulped and spoke again, "OK. That's OK. Come with me."

We stood up and followed him across the room to Joshua's table. It was a mix of girls and boys, but the thing they all seemed to have in common was that they were all attractive. Not like my family; we were surreal. These kids were beautiful like human's are meant to be beautiful; normally. I looked up and Jacob and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back instantly, without meaning to.

"Hi, Nessie." Joshua enthused, "Oh, I see you brought your… Jacob." Did he not want to say boyfriend? "Sit, sit."

I sat down next to the girl, Chloe, who had been behind me this morning. She faked a smile.

"Hi. Sorry I didn't introduce myself in Biology," she faked another grin, "I'm Chloe Daniells."

"Hi," I said in my natural sing-song voice, "I'm Nessie Cullen, this is Jacob Black." Chloe's eyes moved from my face to Jacob's and her eyes lit up. She gave him a genuinely warm smile and batted her lashes, something which I found incredibly amusing. Jacob sat down close next to me, one arm around my waist as usual. Chloe did not seem to like this.

"Aren't you two cousins?" she blurted out.

Jacob laughed his bark-like laugh. "No, we're not. Her great aunt and uncle adopted me after I ran away from home, but we are in no way related."

"Thank god." I murmured so quietly, only he could hear me.

Chloe looked at me objectively and then suddenly smiled knowingly.

"Nessie, this is Jack Cage," she pointed to the guy in front of me, who smiled politely. "He's a junior." He was easily the most beautiful one there, and there was something so… trustworthy about him. Instinctively, I beamed back.

"Edward, Bella and Alice are juniors, too." I replied. When he asked about them I happily launched into the lie.

I spent the majority of lunch speaking to Jack, and occasionally Joshua when he interrupted. Chloe was flirting obviously with Jacob, who seemed to find it funny and was leading her on slightly. I didn't mind; she was no threat, she was just a girl.

When the bell went I stood up and said goodbye to the three I knew. Jacob trailed after me after saying goodbye to Chloe.

"That was fun," I sighed, "I like meeting new people."

"Don't get too attached, Nessie. You know we're only here for three years."

"_Only_," I scoffed.

* * *

**That's how it begins, I guess :D**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**My Inspirational Music: The Twilight Soundtrack + anything by Paramore. It's all I listen to.**

**Now I'm going to take a leaf out of anyavioletta's book and give you a sneak peak:**

_Apparently we were not the only vampire's here. - _**Bella Cullen**

**Oh yeah, that's right :D**


	2. Ch 02: Isabella Marie Swan

**Author's Note: I know the cover story is a bit confusing but it's mainly what it used to be. Ok, so this is the cover:**

**Carlisle Cullen is married to Esme Cullen.  
Edward Cullen is Esme's nephew. His parents died a long time ago and he went to live with his dear Aunt Esme and her new husband.  
Renesmee Cullen is Edward's niece. Her parents died and so she went to stay with him, discovering he had a new family.  
Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale are twins from an orphanage.  
Emmett Cullen is the sad one who's all alone. He's from an orphanage as well.  
Alice Swan and Bella Swan are cousins. Alice's mother died in childbirth and her father was an alcoholic. The police took her out of his custody. She went to stay with Bella. Bella's parents were divorced and her mother had gotten full custody. But she died in a car accident with her friend, Jacob's mother (Sarah Black, if you want to get into specifics). Bella, Alice and Jacob all ran away to be taken into care, and then legally adopted by Carlisle and Esme.  
Nessie was legally adopted by Edward.**

**If your still confused then I'm really sorry that I made it so complicated.**

**Anyway, shall we move on to more important matters?**

**

* * *

**

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN

Nessie, Jacob and I all got into the silver Volvo apprehensively, looking at the hard faced Edward in the driver's seat.

"Edward," I began.

"No, Bella." He started driving at his usual fast rate. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob squeeze Nessie's hand reassuringly, and I smiled. I remembered when I had first found out about Jacob imprinting; I had tried to go for his throat, but Seth had thrown himself in my path. When the Volturi attack was impending I was grateful for Jacob, knowing there was someone who I could count on to keep my Nessie safe. And when that passed I was simply happy for them, the way Esme and Carlisle were when Edward found me. Sometimes I couldn't help feel a little annoyed; me and Edward had gone through all sorts of hell before we could find a peaceful normality whereas Jacob and Nessie had had their love handed to them on a silver platter. But at the same time, this made me happy. I didn't like to think of Nessie going through what I went through, and Jacob had been through enough; he deserved this, he deserved Nessie. I looked at Edward, his face still fierce, and put a loving hand on his shoulder.

He looked over at me and, at seeing my expression, his eyes warmed a little. He drove a little faster, eager to get home now. Once we got there, pulling in behind Alice's Porsche, Jacob and Nessie got out of the car and turned to look at Edward.

"Nessie," he started, and Nessie's tense face relaxed a little. Edward typically used her full name when he was really angry, "what you did today was not safe. We cannot afford to slip up!" he paused, glancing in my direction, "But I know how much you want to be normal and have friends. It is OK with me, just be on guard at all times."

"Dad, I don't think anyone is informed. In fact, no one noticed a thing. Well, they noticed Jacob, but he just said he was a body builder," she rolled her eyes at this, "because he was trying to impress a girl."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Were you, Jacob?"

Jacob cleared his throat, throwing Nessie a dirty look, "Yeah, um, as a joke. She was very… full on. It was funny. Nessie and I both have admirers already." He laughed uneasily, watching for Edward's reaction.

"What?" Nessie said.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice. Joshua was trying his hardest to get your attention, but you just kept talking to Jack. Poor Joshua."

"Well…" she said guiltily, "Jack could hold a good conversation. Joshua just liked to brag."

"Edward," I whispered, "we can leave them alone, now. You guys go inside and start your homework. Nessie, Jacob isn't as fast as you so you'll have to be patient." Jacob scowled at me.

I held Edward's hand and we ran together to our little detached house that we had requested when we had moved in. When we got to the door he smiled at me and pulled me close.

"Mmm, finally." He murmured. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing him passionately. He lifted me into his arms and opened the door, still kissing me.

"I do believe," I said, breaking away from his lips, "that you are only meant to carry me over the threshold on our _honeymoon_?"

"Don't you remember? I'm breaking _all_ the rules," he said, smirking. He carried me into the bedroom, and the honeymoon memories flooded our minds.

***

The next day we arrive at school, homework done and eyes golden. We had decided to hunt as an extra precaution; it had been so long since we had been around so many humans. Edward, of course, was all but invincible to the smell. He had had to be, as we had been together when I was still human. He said that they didn't smell even half as nice as I had, and therefore had barely any appeal. He only hunted to be with me.

First class, me and Edward had together; Biology. It was ironic that this was the class we had started off together in. We chose a table in the back and began writing notes as the teacher began talking. I actually _was_ listening. With my new vampire memory all I had to do was listen and it was learnt. I loved that. Exams were going to be so easy. I felt a twinge of guilt for Jacob, and wondered whether his werewolf genes gave him any extra brainpower.

I looked over at Edward and saw he was smiling to himself.

At the end of the lesson we left the room, arm in arm, and I whispered invisibly to him.

"What's so amusing?" I asked.

"There's a boy," he replied, equally unnoticeable by human eyes, "in our Biology class, named Daniel Boone, who is contemplating how to introduce himself to Rose."

"But Rose is a senior."

"He knows that. It's what's making him so worried."

I chuckled with him now, and kissed him goodbye once I'd reached my English class. Unlike Biology, I already remembered all of this from my Literature class at Dartmouth.

I was just about to let my mind wonder, when I was asked a question. I answered it easily and the teacher, Mr Patters, beamed at me.

The bell rang 50 minutes later and I made my way to the cafeteria, thinking about what was to come. As I sat down next to Edward I pushed off my mental shield to talk to him.

_Edward, I'm worried about Gym class._

"Bella, you're the most graceful of us all, why should you worry?" he murmured discretely.

_The most graceful? _I thought, disbelievingly. Images of Alice and Nessie came into my head.

"I stand by my last remark," he said simply.

_That's not what I'm worried about. I don't know how to downplay everything._

"It's just like when you're writing in class or walking through the corridors; it's easy."

I took a deep, unnecessary breath, replaced my shield and stared at my food.

***

"OK, people! We're playing indoor soccer today so get into teams of five!" our Gym teacher, Mr. Bennett bellowed. I stood in the back, looking shyly at all the juniors forming groups with their friends and continuing the catching up they hadn't done yesterday.

I heard someone approaching me and fought the urge to turn around. The footsteps were heavy and languid, and I waited impatiently for the person to address me. Suddenly I realised that the person behind me did not have a heartbeat. Finally I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around immediately.

"Hello. My name is Jack Cage. Do you need help finding a group?" his voice was serene and made me want to trust him, but I was too frightened. Apparently we were not the only vampire's here.

"That would be really helpful, thank you." I replied politely, forcing a smile. How had we missed this? Alice hadn't seen anything like this coming, but the visions weren't as solid now that we were travelling permanently with Nessie and Jacob. But even Edward should have seen this, heard his thoughts. Nessie spent a whole lunch time talking to this Jack, and Jacob was there too. How had they not noticed?

Jack just smiled a small smile happily at me. That's when I realised that he thought I hadn't noticed. Maybe it was his gift, his power. I threw off my shield and looked up at Jack. Suddenly it was as though my eyes had gone bad. I could see him clearly but nothing registered. I looked away and couldn't recall what he had looked like. I hastily put my shield back on, worried.

"So, what's your name?" he asked, and I realised I should have introduced myself before.

"My name is Bella Swan," I tried not to let the distaste into my voice; I missed being a Cullen. But there were too many of us, and if I was a Cullen and Edward was a Cullen then it would seem incestuous to everyone here. So I was a Swan. Alice had volunteered to join me as my cousin. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward and Nessie were the Cullen's, Rosalie and Jasper were the Hale's and Jacob was still Jacob. We had considered changing him to something else but the teenage runaway story was sound enough for him to keep his last name.

"So your Nessie's aunt, the one who is dating her uncle, Edward?" Now that I knew the truth, I was unsurprised that he remembered what Nessie had told him.

"Yes, I am,"

"You look a lot like her," he stated.

"Yeah, us Alaskans all look alike," I smiled jokingly, and he smiled back, but I knew he was just playing along. I couldn't help but wonder what his motives were.

"I know some people in Alaska," he said thoughtfully.

"Really, who? Maybe I know them?" Did he know the Denali Coven? I made a mental note to get in touch with them immediately.

"Maybe you do," he smiled secretively "You _Alaskans_ all seem to know each other." He added, smiling again.

I studied him apprehensively, wondering if I should counter his remark or just act as if I thought he was human. I decided on the latter.

He quickly rounded up three other teammates and we began playing. Edward had been right; it was just like walking or writing. Of course, I wasn't so skilled at it that I could pass of as a bad player. I scored the majority of the goals when I went offensive, and saved them all when I went defensive. Emmett had always complained about Gym class, saying that he hated playing himself down. I myself found it rather uncomfortable, but still enjoyable. I had lived my whole life being clumsy and keeping to the back in Gym, now I was in the thick of things, and the team was not just acknowledging me, they were _relying_ on me.

The mini tournament ended, and we all went to change back into our normal clothing. As I left I was surprised to see Jack there waiting for me.

"What do you have next?" he asked cheerfully.

"Trigonometry," I replied automatically, "you?"

"English."

"Oh, Edward and Alice have English," I said before I could stop myself.

"It's on the way to your Trigonometry class, if you want me to walk with you." He smiled his trustworthy smile.

"Thank you," I replied politely, "I'd like to talk to Edward and Alice for a minute."

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**And now because I'm EXTRA nice, heres a preview:**

_"That reminds me," Edward directed at me, "do you know the Denali's?"_

_"Of course I do," I_ **[Jack]**_ responded automatically._

**Now this IS interesting... why ever wouldn't the Denali's have told their vampire friends about this? Wait an see..**

**ily all.**


	3. Ch 03: Jackson Cage

**Author's Note:** I can't believe how short this one is, compared to the first one. Ok, I got a say so from **FanOfEverything100** and may be incorporating her fanfic into mine in the chapters to come. We'll just have to wait and see, however.

**

* * *

**

JACKSON CAGE

We walked along in comfortable silence to my English class. At the door I saw Alice and Edward, as if they knew we were coming. They looked at Bella, unsurprised, and then looked at me, visibly confused. Curiouser and curiouser, I thought.

Bella walked over to Edward and held his hand, looking into his eyes. They stood like that, just staring at each other. It wasn't lovey-dovey, gooey eyes staring but more like they were having a conversation.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Alice.

"It's becoming more frequent," she replied, "I'm Alice Swan, Bella's cousin."

"Oh, really? Bella didn't mention that you were cousins." I paused, noticing that Edward was looking at me now. "Honestly, I find your family rather fascinating." I smiled politely to show I meant no offence. But Alice was looking at Edward now. Suddenly she looked at me with widened eyes. She looked at Bella, who nodded once. I looked at the three new vampires; up until now I had been quite excited by their presence, getting bored with school life. I was still smiling happily, but I was worried. Alice was looking frustrated, Edward worried and Bella fearful. What had happened?

"Is everything OK?" I asked them.

"Oh, yes," said Edward, his voice as smooth as velvet. "Well, we better get to class. Enjoy your Trigonometry class, Bella." He paused, looking at her, then gave her a diminutive nod, which she returned.

She turned away and walked down the hall. Edward looked after her, then at me. His face relaxed slightly, but not enough for my liking. Something was wrong.

"Shall we?" I asked, gesturing to the door. Cautiously, they walked through. Everyone said hi to me as I passed, asking me to sit with them. I shook my head and continued walking to the empty table for four. Once we were seated, I whispered a human whisper.

"So, tell me about your family."

"Actually," Alice said, her whisper too quiet to be normal, "we'd rather hear about _you_." She glared at me as if I had tricked her. Of course, I _had_ tricked her, and in that same millisecond I realised they had figured it out.

"How… how?" was all I could ask.

Edward smiled a wry smile, "We're a talented bunch," he said simply.

I thought it over, "It must have been Bella. How had she…?" I trailed off, thinking. What could she do? Maybe she could see through disguises.

"No, that's not it," Edward said.

"What?"

"Her power isn't seeing through disguises."

"What..?"

"Edward," Alice rolled her eyes at him, "don't frighten him, we need to talk to him."

"Fine."

"Jack," Alice began, "we need to talk about this. We would appreciate it if you came to our house. Carlisle will need to know about this." She added to Edward.

"That reminds me," Edward directed at me, "do you know the Denali's?"

"Of course I do," I responded automatically, "they were the ones who changed me." Edward and Alice looked distinctly shocked at this piece of news.

"Who- Who did it?"

"Tanya. It was Tanya. I… she was my lover… when I was human." I took a deep breath; I hadn't spoken about this for years, and was kind of nervous. But I knew better then to lie to them, especially Edward who seemed to know what I was thinking. "A man… he found out and he tried to kill her. At the time I didn't know why. I thought he was just a psycho who enjoyed killing women. She wasn't scared… maybe I should have realised that she wasn't in danger… but I was human and thought I was in love, so I went to save her. He shot me twice in the stomach and stabbed my neck. I didn't see what happened next, but next second he was dead on the ground, blood pooling from his neck. Tanya came to me and… she changed me. I was burning, but I remember what she did. She took me back to her home, and I remember exactly how fast she was. It was brilliant but all I could feel was the burning. I heard shouting and realised that the others were arguing. They were angry at Tanya. They say she should have let me die."

"Tanya, Tanya, Tanya," Edward tutted. Suddenly the teacher asked him a question and he answered it correctly, though he had not been listening.

I continued with my tale, "When it was over, it was exciting. They thought I would be upset, but I wasn't. I loved every minute of it. For a while Tanya and I stayed together, but it didn't last. We don't know why, but suddenly we were more like friends than lovers. We separated on mutual agreement. They spent the next few years training me to only hunt animals and Eleazar taught me about the Volturi, so I would be aware. Kate helped me with my gift… I haven't seen them in so long. How are they?"

"Irina was killed by the Volturi and Kate met her mate." Edward averted his eyes from mine.

"Why did they kill her?"

"It… it will take a lot of explaining to do." At that moment the bell went. "I'll drive you back to our place. Meet us at the silver Volvo." I gave him a cursory nod and walked away.

Later, on the way to the Volvo, I ran into Nessie.

"Hi, Ja…" her eyes widened in surprised when she saw me and she quickly human-ran to her family, muttering fast to Edward and Bella. They tried reassured her and batted her hand away when she tried to touch their faces, for some reason. She then took refuge in Jacob and they began muttering to each other.

I walked up to them and said hello. Jacob and Nessie looked at me with distrust.

"Maybe you should sit in the front seat." Edward suggested. I nodded glumly and got into the car.

"You're a vampire?" Nessie blurted out as the car sped along.

"Yes. So are you," I retorted, then added, "sort of. What _are_ you?"

"_I_ am a _half_-vampire," she sounded smug.

"And what about you?" I asked Jacob.

"I'm kind of like a werewolf." He put simply.

"Good thing it's not a full moon." I muttered darkly to myself.

"Oh, don't worry about that," I could hear the laughter in his voice, "I don't need a full moon. I can change _whenever_ I want. But I don't change at random, unless I lose my temper." Edward chuckled in the driver's seat. Suddenly he pulled over.

"Dad?" Nessie said, concerned. _That_ threw me off. Edward was her _father_?

"I think that someone should go ahead and warn Carlisle. And I think it should be me. Bella?"

Suddenly, though I saw it happen, Bella was in the front seat and Edward was gone. Even with my vampire senses I blinked in surprise.

"He's very agile," she smiled.

***

Bella pulled in behind a yellow Porsche and we all headed into the house. It was beautifully classic, pure white with a lot of windows, three storeys with a smaller, a matching house off in the distance.

"Wow," I mumbled.

Bella led me into the house and through to the dining room. Everyone was seated around a great, oval-shaped dining table. I looked around, studying everyone's face.

"Stop doing whatever you're doing," whispered Bella to me, "I don't want to have to work that hard tonight." I only understood half of what she said; stop hiding myself. I did as she told and everyone (excluding Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jacob) narrowed their eyes.

At the head of the table was a young blonde male vampire. He looked older and wiser than the others and I assumed this was Carlisle, the father figure of the family. On his left was a female who looked gentle and loving. She had a hand on top of Carlisle's and I immediately realised that this was Esme. On Carlisle's right was Edward, bronze hair tousled slightly, with Bella beautifully by his side. Nessie gracefully sat down next to her aunt and Jacob, who seemed not to be able to stay away from Nessie too long, sat down on her right. On the other side of the table, next to Esme was little Alice, the pixie, her boyfriend Jasper close next to her. On his left were Emmett and Rosalie, looking rather daunting; brawn and beauty. I took my seat at the opposite head, looking directly at Carlisle, waiting for him to speak.

He studied my face, "Now this _is_ a problem…" he murmured.

* * *

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review, it helps me know if I'm doing anything right or wrong.**


	4. Ch 04: Renesmee Carlie Cullen

**A/N:** **I would just like to formally apologise for my absense, but I have finished this chapter so hooray!**

**

* * *

**

RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN

I looked at Jack, not knowing how to feel; on the one hands, he had lied to us. But obviously we had been lying to him too, so was it really fair to judge him?

"Edward already filled us in on your history with the Denali's…" Carlisle began.

"I haven't been filled in." I muttered. I was ignored.

"We are upset that our good friends didn't tell us about you, but we can see you're eyes are golden and that you have mastered the ability to be safely around humans. You are not, necessarily, a threat," Carlisle concluded, "But what is your business here?

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I live here."

"Is that all you do? Is there any other reason you're here?" Carlisle asked. Dad gasped loudly and everyone turned to look at him. "What is it, Edward?"

Jack desperately shook his head at my father, who stayed silent. Alice was concentrating on something in the future, her eyes fluttered open and she looked over at my dad too.

"Jack, do you have anything else you want to tell us?" she asked, still looking at Edward.

"Like what?" Jack replied nervously.

"I see," Dad sighed. I glared at him. I wasn't the only one; Mom, Emmett, Rosalie and Jacob were glaring too.

Noticing this, my dad looked at Carlisle and spoke, "Jack has changed a boy;" My eyes widened. "His brother, Coleman."

"Please, call me Jackson. I only shortened it because Jackson isn't common anymore."

"Jackson sounds nicer, anyway," I reassured him.

There was an awkward silence until Carlisle spoke again.

"Well, everything seems to be OK then," he said, standing up. Naturally, we stood up too, Jackson following suit. Dad and Alice went upstairs to talk about things we couldn't see or hear. Momma grasped my hand tightly and pulled me into the sitting room, Jacob in tow. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie stayed at the table, arguing about whether or not they should disturb Dad and Alice.

Poor Jackson looked a little lost, not knowing where to go or what to do.

"Jackson," I said quietly, knowing he would hear me. I was right; he turned to look at me at the sound of my voice, "Sit with us."

He walked over fluidly, taking a seat in one of the cushy armchairs.

"You know, you could have told us instead of pretending to be human," I chastised.

"I just wanted to know why eight vampires, a werewolf and a halfie were invading my town. You have quite a big coven." He looked at Jacob and then back at me before adding, "An unusual coven." I loved my coven, my family, and happily launched into the history of us all. I talked about Carlisle up until he had changed Edward, and then launched into my father's history. I continued their tale together until they met Esme, interrupting myself with her past, and then continuing on until finally I was talking about the face off with the Volturi.

"Wow," he murmured as I finished telling him the latest news of how Dad had finally agreed to let me and Jacob date properly. I leant my head back against the couch and closed my eyes, fatigue washing over me. Jacob was already asleep on my shoulder.

"Nessie, darling," Dad's voice said to me from somewhere, "Time to go upstairs." He guided me up and I vaguely registered Rosalie rudely prodding Jacob awake behind me.

*

The next morning I awoke to the foul smell of bacon and knew that my Jacob was downstairs.

"Morning, Nessie, darling," Dad said as I walked down the stairs.

_Morning, Dad,_ I said in my head as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was sitting at the dining table, the paper closed in front of him.

Jacob walked in from the kitchen and I grinned. Dad's brow furrowed and then he glared behind Jacob, where Mom was standing. I gave her a grateful smile before taking Jacob's hand and walking outside. We walked around aimlessly, swinging our hands.

"What do you think Edward would say," he murmured softly in my ear, "if I asked him whether or not we could sleep in the same room." I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest.

"I think you would be back in Forks that same night." He chuckled and I glowed with happiness. I loved making him laugh.

"Jackson stayed the night," he said, his voice suddenly serious.

"You don't like him?" I assumed.

"I don't trust him… not yet."

"_You_ don't trust vampires in general," I retorted.

"That's not true; I trust you, and you're half a vampire. I also trust your mother and your father… most of the time anyway. I trust Carlisle and Esme too."

"What about Rosalie? Emmett? Alice? Jasper?"

"I can't even trust_ myself_ around Jasper; why would I trust _him_? Oh, but _how_ could I forget how much Rosalie has proven herself?" he added sarcastically.

"Do you think we need to be worried?" I whispered and he knew I was talking about Alice's vision.

"I don't know… I think it's just something Jackson's done that may come back to haunt us. I think we should be… wary. 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer', and all that."

"Ugh, I do _not_ want him to be my enemy. In fact, I think he could help us. He could hide us… we wouldn't look so different anymore… we could be… normal."

"Why would you want to be normal when you're spectacular?" I could feel his eyes burning into me and met his gaze. He cupped my face with his hands and pulled me closer. I leant forward willingly, standing on my tiptoes, my head tilted back and one of his hands considerately on the back of my neck.

"Ow!" Jacob cried, pulling back and rubbing his neck. He bent over and picked up a rock that had been thrown from the house.

"I swear if your father weren't one of the 'living dead' I would massacre him."

"You can't possibly know it was him. Emmett would have done the same. Rose too. And Mom sometimes get's protective as well…" Jacob just looked at me. I saw him glance at the house and back, before a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"Jacob? Wha-?" But I was cut off when he suddenly pulled me towards him, leaning forward and kissing me passionately. I couldn't help but be surprised, but I kissed him back eagerly. I felt his hands sliding up my back and I had to stop myself from gasping. I knotted my fingers in his hair clutching his head and kissing his neck until we heard an almighty crash coming from the house. The front door swung open and before you could even say 'parental supervision' my father was holding Jacob by the neck against a tree. "Dad- what?"

Momma came out of the house and saw the situation, assessing my frazzled state and Jacob's life threatening one. She narrowed her eyes at me and I began to feel guilty; although I looked 16 I was really only around eight-years-old.

"Edward, we have to go to school," Mom said, grimacing at the word. If she weren't so protective of me she probably wouldn't go. "And I will be talking to _you_ later," she added fiercely to me. I gulped and watched her stalk off with my father. I had known that this was coming ever since Jacob and I had started to officially 'date'.

She was going to give me '_the talk_'.

* * *

**So, zomg, right? Jacob and Nessie are moving forward :D And maybe Bella isn't as cool about it as once assumed?**

**So comment, review, flame, just let me know you read it even :D**

**I don't know how long until the next chapter is up (you may have read my list..?) but here's hoping I'll be back on track for good.**

**The next thing I'll probably upload is TNIP, so keep an eye out.**

**Love  
Sace**


	5. Ch 05: Jackson Cage

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe I managed to write this chapter. I haven't been able to write for Rising On since April and I just stopped trying. But the other day I freaked out because the month was nearly over and I hadn't posted anything yet. I quickly got out my USB, opened my 'Stories' folder, went to 'Continue' went to 'FanFiction' and clicked the first one there- 'Rising On'. I was about to go back and open something from TNIP or FHP but then I saw something curious. One of the word files was called 'Rising On - 05 - Jackson Cage' I opened that and saw like.. 2 measly lines- but it was a start. So here is your chapter people! Enjoy because I have NO idea when I will be posting again :P**

**

* * *

**

JACKSON CAGE

It felt strange to go to school and find that everything was normal when, in my world, everything had changed - more than the vampires knew. Sure, Edward had told them about Coleman, but he hadn't mentioned Danalise or Cassie, for which I was grateful. Danalise could protect herself, she wasn't really an issue. But Cassie... if they knew about the plans Cassie and I had made they would try to stop us.

I had History first today, with Alice and Bella. They hadn't noticed me last lesson but today I thought I would sit with them. The first thing I noticed when they came in was that Bella looked angry. The second thing I noticed was that Alice looked very amused; she kept glancing at Bella and smiling the kind of smile that shows you're holding back laughter. They automatically made a beeline for my table.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked Bella.

"Never have children," she muttered to me. It took me a minute to realise she meant Renesmee; that particular bit of information was still rather hard to process.

"Why not?

"Because they turn into teenagers."

"I thought she was only eight..."

"In years only. She's a teenager in body and an adult in mind; it's a dangerous combination." I was about to question her further but the class was called to attention by the teacher. We sat in bored silence, all waiting for the bell. When it finally rang I waved goodbye to Bella and Alice, who had Psychology and Chemistry, respectively. I had Spanish down the hall but instead made my way to the library. I peered through the windows to see who was behind the counter and was happy to see a familiar willowy blonde. I snuck in and stuck to the side so she wouldn't see me. Scanning the fiction shelf I quickly found a book I wouldn't mind and headed to the counter.

"Hello Mr Cage," she whispered enthusiastically.

"Hello Miss Francis," I whispered back. She smirked and looked around surreptitiously to make sure no one was listening. She scanned my card, then the book. While she was stamping it she slid a note inside.

"Have a nice day," she said, smiling coyly at me.

"Oh, I will," I told her. I left the library and descended the stairs, pausing at the bottom and pulling out the note.

_Meet me behind the sophomore lockers – now._

I grinned and tossed the paper in the bin before running back up the stairs. I looked in the library and saw that she had left her post. I walked faster down the hallways and outside, passing the junior lockers and a collection of portable classrooms before I came to the sophomore section. I looked around and enhanced my power, making me blind to watching eyes, so I could climb the fence instead of walking to the end, pass all the art rooms. Once I was hidden behind the lockers I dropped all my defences so I looked like the vampire I was and walked over to the woman waiting for me.

"Jackson," she said happily, sighing with relief.

"Cassie," I replied, embracing her. I gently touched my lips against hers and she responded eagerly. I chuckled and pulled back, knowing my limits.

"You always pull back," she said quietly into my chest.

"It'd be dangerous not to."

"It wouldn't have to be," she reminded me. I chuckled again.

"So impatient?" I asked her, pulling back to look at her properly. I smoothed down her wild blonde hair and looked into her dark brown eyes. "Soon... some problems have arisen."

"The new students," she surmised. She saw what they were on sight, comparing them to myself and deducing what everyone else was so blind to. "Do you think they're dangerous?"

"No, they aren't. They are gifted though. Renesmee told me all about it last night; Edward Cullen, the boy with the bronze hair, is a mind reader, and Bella Swan, the brunette, isn't affected by vampiric powers that affect the mind. Alice Swan, the short one, is clairvoyant and Jasper Hale, the blonde male, can manipulate emotions. Jacob Black, the dark one, is some sort of shape shifter and Renesmee, the youngest, can produce pictures in your mind by touch. Also she can break through shields."

"Whoa," Cassie breathed. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Sounds dangerous."

"It's fine, just... Edward knows. He read my mind and found out about our plan."

"Will he try to stop us?"

"Maybe..."

*

At lunch, Nessie, Jacob and I sat with the humans again. I hid my mind from Edward so he wouldn't be able to read my thoughts about Cassie, but Nessie noticed that I was happier than usual. She raised an eyebrow at me but I just shrugged and turned to Olivia, who was next to me. She was flirting openly not only with me but with Jacob, who was across from her. I wondered how many girls it would take for Nessie to finally get annoyed, because Chloe was sitting on Jacobs other side and kept touching his arm. Not that Nessie didn't have her own line of suitors; Joshua was still trying to engage her in conversation, like yesterday, and now one of his friends, Luke Saunders, was also after her affections. She talked to them happily, oblivious to their ulterior motives.

During Biology I considered skipping English and the interrogation that was sure to happen, but decided against it; it would make me look guilty. I walked nervously into the classroom and sat at an empty table. Edward and Alice came in together and sat with me straight away.

"You can't stop us," I told them immediately.

"We weren't going to," Alice said easily. "We were going to help you."

"You were?"

"In a way," Edward said cautiously. "I can't tell you not to when it was exactly what I was going to do with Bella." I nodded in understanding. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I love her," I said simply. "And she loves me too." Now Edward nodded.

"Yes, she does... she thinks about you a lot." I glared at Edward; how dare he read her thoughts? "I just wanted to make sure you were both doing it for the right reasons."

"We're going to wait until this coming summer. She's already told the school that she's leaving and I bought a house in Greece. We're going to leave completely."

"What about the sun?"

"Private island."

"And your brother – tell us more about him," Alice put in.

"Coleman... he was ten when I was changed and things were fine. He was happy back at home with his girlfriend-"

"Danalise?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Danalise Jones. He's known her since preschool. My parents thought I was off at college but he knew that I was a vampire. And then I get a phone call saying that there was an accident on a school excursion. Coleman and Danalise were in the intensive care unit and they were unstable. I got there as fast as I could – the doctor told me they couldn't be saved... so I saved them. That was six years after I had left. I told you Coleman had always known I was a vampire, but after they were changed I discovered that Danalise had known too. I helped them adapt and we stuck together."

"Where are they now?"

"They are on their second honeymoon." Edward and Alice smiled at that. "They'll be back soon... I'm not sure when but they should be back before summer."

"I just have one request," Edward told me. I waited for it, nervous. "I want Bella to talk to Cassie."

**

* * *

**

**I don't really know who's point of view to do next, or what should be happening in the immediate future. I know what's going to happen EVENTUALLY (I have a whole plan for Greece) and I know what the conflict is but I don't really know the little things. Obviously we have Bella needed to have a chat with Nessie AND Cassie, but I need to do that right so don't rush me.**

**What do you think? Who's point of view would you like to see the next chapter written from?**

**Love Sarah**

**PS- I shouldn't really be surprised that I finished the chapter here; I'm at my cousins house for the week and this is where I actually thought up Rising On.**


End file.
